kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Apocalypse
WARNING: The subject of this article contains major spoilers for the Gameverse series. Anyone not at this point in the series SHOULD NOT READ. The Apocalypse is a terrible cataclysm that is destined to happen sometime in Gameverse Year 2032. According to legend, the Apocalypse is what destroyed another realm sometime before this universe began, and the chosen survivors of that world are who designed the KND's universe. History and Process "The god that has been asleep for millions of years will awaken in a fiery wrath. As the scorching sun shines upon the Earth in Year 2032, the cosmic energy which lies in the moons will give way and destroy his creation in a cataclysmic finish. The lock that had delayed his creation will be undone and soon give birth to a brand new universe, but before that time comes, he will hide from the gods that destroyed him in the world where they would never look.” -Terezi Pyrope's prophecy. (src) Before Arceus created the other gods and current universe, he created a First Dimension, but with no gods to give it order, it was horribly unbalanced, primarily in the department of Time. Arceus created the other gods and used the Apocalypse to destroy this world, leaving survivors behind to design what would be the new universe. Arceus created the Great Clock to serve as an impenetrable gateway to that First Dimension, sealing it forever. But as a means of balance, another lock was created, the Space Gate known as the Nexus, which was connected to the Great Clock inside the Netherverse, and as the Clock regulated unbalanced Time Chi, the Nexus controlled the unstable Space Chi. When Arceus was destroyed, and revived by Negatar Gnaa, the angered and infuriated Arceus created the Pre-Apocalypse, scattering all current dimensions with his ultimate power. This explosion damaged the Great Clock, causing that unbalanced, unregulated energy to seep into the current universe. The Great Clock was repaired by the time Arceus was restored to normal, but due to the Great Clock's rupture, the Nexus had begun to weaken as well. The unstable Space Chi would begin to leak from the Netherverse via the moons, according to Terezi's prophecy, therefore destroy the whole universe in the chaos that would create. According to legend, 20 years will pass after the Pre-Apocalypse before the power within the 20 Keys will awaken, 7 Lights and 13 Darknesses. These 20 Keys will be used to open the Time Gate to the previous realm, and from there, begin construction of another New World after their current one is destroyed. These 20 Keys would be sought by the Goddess of Light, Palutena, and Goddess of Darkness, Medusa, who would determine whether the New World is made of Darkness or Light, respectively. However, that part is believed speculation. World Government's Mission “This world is doomed… all beings will burn in a realm of fire and despair, destroyed by an overabundance of energy conjured by their very existence. Every life everyone else has lived, every goal they achieved will be erased. And all because the ancient gods decided to merge dimensions together, causing an uncountable amount of energies from those realms to squeeze into one, doomed to eventually explode. And in the end, it is WE who suffer for it, not the gods.” -The King (src) The World Government of Earth is aware of the incoming destruction, seemingly thanks to their Eye of Order, and blame the Dimensional Fusion for causing the overabundance of energy. Their goal is to end the Fusion and therefore stop the Apocalypse. Their means of doing so, and if they'll actually work, are unknown. Events When Artificial Apocalypses Happened “Tell mme, Cheren… if you knew you were going to die one day… and there was ''nothing you could do to save everyone… nothing at all… would you still fight?”'' -Zanifr Mimchi (src) In Operation: GALACSIA, Dimentia attempted to destroy the universe by using the Star Rod to revive the black hole Zathura (which was secretly controlled by Dimentia's brother, Dimentio). Zathura would continuously expand and destroy the universe, and Dimentia would make a new one where only kids ruled. Dimentia was destroyed, and Zathura was sealed thanks to Nigel Uno and his friends. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Negatar Gnaa awakened Arceus and started the Pre-Apocalypse, scattering all realms in the cosmos. The universe was restored thanks to the many heroes of the Firstborn Quest, but its restoration will signify the true Apocalypse 20 years later. In Operation: MASKED, Zanifr Mimchi, a denizen of the previous universe, attempted to return to his home by starting the Apocalypse early. He possessed Miyuki Crystal and used her timebending to speed the Terminan moon's years, unleashing its darkness to destroy Earth. Cheren stopped his plan with the help of the Six Giants. In Operation: NECSUS, Dimentio returned from the Netherverse and attempted to control the Nexus, so he could destroy all matter in the universe and leave empty space. He was defeated by Nebula and MaKayla. Trivia *It is highly possible Dimentio Z. Winkiebottom has played a role in starting the Apocalypse, because his mission to control the Nexus and destroy all the universe's matter is essentially what could happen if the Space Gate gives way as it's supposed to. Meaning, Dimentio's actions may will have caused the Apocalypse to be. **Dimentio once stated that the prophecy in which the Gods of Light and Darkness would decide the fate of this New World was "the richest lie the gods ever thought up for themselves." Category:Events Category:Nextgen Series